Kuroi to Shiro
by asian-tofu
Summary: [Black and White] Life finally gives Kagome perfection after the first love, the traumatic age of high school, and fatal demon combat. Unfortunately she's screwed because perfection hates her.
1. Imperfection

**Summary:** Black and White Life finally gives Kagome perfection after the first love, the traumatic age of high school, and fatal demon combat. Unfortunately she's screwed because perfection hates her.

DISCLAIMER: No money, no ownies.

_Kuroi to Shiro_

_Chapter One – Imperfection_

_By Blue a.k.a. asian tofu_

The Bone-Eater's well bothered her. It wasn't just the mere scratchiness of the half-rotted wooden surface, but its very existence. She tucked a straying strand of her ebony locks behind her ear, making sure that the scowl that seemed to be fixated permanently on her face disappeared somewhat as she ascended the wooden staircase.

"Kagome?" Mrs. Higurashi beckoned, setting the creaking wellhouse door to the side. "Hojo's here to pick you up." She said softly to her daughter, beaming. It had been such a surprise to her when Kagome had announced that she and Hojo were officially a couple at their high school graduation, but now she was just happy that Kagome had chosen a man who could love and take care of her so well.

True, Hojo was a bit tedious and timid at times, but his good points usually eclipsed these minor personality flaws. It had taken Kagome time to heal after Inuyasha, but she was happy again. She had a life to live and a future with her, according to Mrs. Higurashi, soulmate Hojo, after all.

_And so Mrs. Higurashi was glad. _

Kagome followed her mother and gave a wave to her Jii-san, who was sweeping the temple entrance in his wizened grandeur. The old priest smiled back at her, humming a small tune as he maneuvered the broom along. He liked that Hojo. That boy knew his relics and medicine. Was in training for priesthood under Jii-san himself, as a matter of fact, and Kagome brought him over enough for Jii-san to know he would be an able successor to the temple.

_Hence Jii-san knew he would die happy._

"Kagome!" Souta came running out the house, handing her the necklace that Hojo had given her the first time they had gone out (and finished the date without any spontaneous medical issues). "You forgot something," he said breathlessly as he dropped the silver locket on her outstretched palm. He looked down the long way down the temple stairs and glimpsed Hojo leaning lazily against the hood of his dark blue SUV.

_Souta wanted that car._

Kagome blinked at few times at the chain tangled with her hand, "That's all right. I'm already wearing something."

"Here," Mrs. Higurashi came from behind nonchalantly and unhooked the necklace that Kagome had absentmindedly worn instead. "I don't think Hojo would appreciate you wearing _that_, now would he? Hand me the locket." She tutted as the young woman did so, trading off the locket with the discarded necklace on Kagome's hand. Gently pushing her daughter's hair to the side, she began placing the locket around her neck.

_Everyone was content. _

Kagome sighed as she pulled her hand back down to her side, acquiring a sudden glow in her cheeks. She steadily gained rising warmth in her abdomen, something she hadn't felt in years.

_Except, what she didn't want to feel…_

She shifted the necklace in her hand, almost afraid to confirm what it was as she hesitantly opened her palm.

"Mom…?" Kagome asked in a choked anger, "When did you put this back in my jewelry box?"

Mrs. Higurashi inclined her head to get a better look at the object, "That thing? Last week." She returned to mull over the frustrations of clasping the locket on correctly.

Kagome stepped around to face her mother with her incessant, incorrigible façade, "Mom?" Kagome laughed woodenly as a tear escaped down her cheek, "I was drunk."

"You're ready, I know you are Kagome. You can't keep the Shikon No Tama hidden forever."

"But I know I can keep all the memories with it locked away," Kagome clutched the jewel against her heart, "so I can never regret anything."

_Was the imperfection she wanted most._

Mrs. Higurashi, wondered vaguely what it might have been like for Kagome to do what she did. "Do you really want that?"

"Too late to find out anymore," Kagome snapped callously through her unshed tears. "Time has a way of making you forget."

Mrs. Higurashi gazed steadily as her only daughter rebuilt her wall. _A wall from all emotion._

"Look," Kagome stared awkwardly at the ground, "I have to go – Hojo's waiting."

"We all love you, Kagome. Please remember that," said Mrs. Higurashi said under her breath as she watched silently from a distance Kagome kiss Hojo on the cheek in greeting, and him lead her into his car. "Just try."

**

* * *

**

Kagome stared out through the windshield silently with Hojo's smooth, cool hand silently encircled on top of hers. They were in the same scenario that they always had; neither knew how to start a worthwhile conversation without having it turn into mindless banter.

"Where're we going?" Kagome asked quietly, her voice hoarse from the minutes of silence.

Hojo glanced at her, expressionless. "Oh, I thought that maybe we should," he cleared his throat, "take a walk around campus in the sakura orchid, or something."

"Oh," Kagome cracked a smile, "All right." She had never known Hojo to do anything so…romantic before. He usually just took her out to restaurants or to the occasional carnival. He over-thought things most of the time and would've never considered something as simple as going around Tokyo University as a date. He was too safe for that.

There was another lapse of silence as Hojo went back to concentrating on the road. Kagome turned her head and gazed at the familiar route that she took on her bicycle speed past in blurs.

"Are you alright? You looked like you'd been crying when you came down today," Hojo brought up, failing to mention the fact that she had been late as well.

"No, I'm fine; you know you don't have to ask."

Hojo frowned, "But I want you to be able to talk to me about stuff. Kagome," Hojo squeezed her hand, "I want to be a real part of your life – not just some Inuyasha replacement."

His words hit her like cold water. It was the first time she had heard his name in four years…and that was all she could think about.

_Inuyasha…_

Kagome digested the words, finally. She retracted her hand from his, wincing like it had been stung a million times.

"Replacement," She repeated, licking her lips abstractedly. Hojo clenched his teeth and parked the car to a screeching halt in the parking lot. They both exited swiftly.

"That's it, isn't it?" Hojo sighed, "That you're just using me to forget Inuyasha?!"

Kagome didn't want to open her eyes, afraid of seeing the livid glimmer in Hojo's eyes for the first time ever. What was this? Why had he suddenly changed? He used to be sweet…nice…

_Enough the opposite of Inuyasha for you to forget…_ A nagging, spiteful voice spat in a dark recess locked in her mind.

"No!" Kagome shook her head, tears sliding down her cheeks, "_Listen_ to me!" Kagome grasped the side of the car for support, "Y-You're nothing like that to me!" Kagome sobbed, "You're here with me…"

Hojo watched her with a vehement disgust.

"The whole reason…the only reason I change is so maybe," Hojo hissed, "Just _maybe_, you'll see me as something more than the same schoolboy I was four years ago." With the ring of his words still fresh and lingering in the air, Hojo turned and left her, standing there.

Alone.

**

* * *

**

Shunsuke yawned languidly, a strap of his backpack slung across his shoulder. He had just gotten through summer registration, which had been _swamped_ with freshman. With his every step, he crushed another few fallen sakura petals. Not that he really cared – it was just that the sakura was the only thing that he liked about the whole college thing.

All his friends had enrolled in another university on the other side on the whole and had left him stuck back in Tokyo. His latest girlfriend had been cheating on him for several months before he had broken it off, and he had been turned down by basically all schools whose main language was English.

He loved his life _so_ much.

So anyway, he was walking like the loser he was, and then it happened – he saw the light.

The light, to a nineteen-year-old guy, was an _attractive_ Homo sapien of the opposite sex sitting on a wood bench.

Let's analyze this scenario for a second; _attractive_ Homo sapien of the opposite sex on bench, crying eyeballs out. Shunsuke felt the knowledge of possibilities that he could use to take advantage of the situation. He slowed his step and tried to count them, but it was no use. There was only one word in his vocabulary that could elaborate on the large number.

Lots.

That being established, he smirked and strutted towards her.

"Cha-ching."

**

* * *

**

Kagome knew she didn't want to cry, but the tears kept streaking her face anyway.

_God…I'm being such an idiot. _

The lump in her pocket that signified the presence of the Shikon No Tama didn't help any with her emotions, and she wasn't sure if getting back on antidepressants would help her anymore. She swore she was immune to them since she'd downed so many pills in the four years following her permanent homecoming.

So instead, Kagome decided to take the walk that had been initially meant for Hojo and herself. True, the view gave her a slight bitter nostalgia, but that was about it.

As she walked listlessly, Kagome mused over the jewel.

_It hasn't changed at all…I think it's still purified. _

She sat down on one of the convenient wood benches found in most well funded parks, and sighed.

_I'm being another Inuyasha…stringing along Hojo like he did me. _For some reason, the truth of her actions hardly caused her penitence.

Kagome leaned back on the bench, tilting her head towards the edge. Every time she ever reminisced, she would come back to one face – one voice that used to make her annoyed, irritated…_happy_…

_How could Hojo even replace you?_

Her vision slowly blurred, the cheeks that had dried so peacefully moments before were again drenched with the salty substance.

_Damn crying! I sniffle over almost everything now, even when I can't find a stupid matching sock! _

Kagome laughed at herself through her tears, her sapphire eyes glistening. It wasn't everyday one would come across someone that would cry about socks.

A sharp wind blew past her face, and Kagome saw through a side-glance that there was a new occupant on the bench.

"Yo."

Brushing away her tears resiliently with her hands, Kagome turned her head to acknowledge the presence of the person. "Hi," and they proceeded to sit in a silence similar to the ones that she and Hojo usually had.

From the corner of his eye, Shunsuke nearly felt guilty for thinking about taking advantage of her.

Oh well.

Kagome took the time to take in the guy's features; he was most likely about half a head taller than her, and the absorbing black of his hair blew freely with the breeze.

_Yet another reason for me to burst into relentless tears: an Inuyasha incarnate, _she thought lightly.

Coincidentally – _eerily –_ he had a brand of purple eyes that blazed with recklessness. The guy started to laugh, the type that a sane person began when it seemed to be right for the moment. Kagome raised her eyebrow at him.

"What's so funny?"

He grinned at her off-handedly and replied, "It's just that there are so many different ways that I could hit on you right now and you're the one ogling."

Kagome blushed despite herself. _Was I really staring?_ "Sorry…it was just you seem to remind me of someone. It's pretty creepy how alike the two of you are."

"Really?" The guy inquired, sustaining his chin against his hand as he propped it on the metal bar protruding out of the bench.

"He was quite a guy."

Shunsuke delivered a reassuring, sympathetic expression to her, "I'm sorry." Kagome replied with a trivial flicker of gratitude within her misty blue eyes.

"Did you love him?" Shunsuke asked impersonally, readjusting his gaze to her again.

Kagome didn't answer, setting her hand in her pocket to cradle the jewel unconsciously in her palm.

"Er, bad question. I hope you find happiness somewhere along the road of life." He wrinkled his nose, "God, I'm sounding more and more like a fortune cookie every day." She smiled, suddenly feeling at ease with this particular stranger.

He was glad he didn't screw that up too badly; she was laughing. When he turned around, a dark spot blocked his view to the fields.

"Kagome?!" Glancing up, both occupants of the bench saw Hojo panting, bent over on his knees. "I'd thought you'd gone home alone or something. Do you know how dangerous it is out at this time?" Kagome checked her watch; 3:52 PM, and gave him a dry stare. "You could've been picked up by hookers or something!" He argued, earning a strangled laugh from the guy.

Hojo flicked his eyes towards the had-been-invisible 'threat to his precious.'

"Who-are-you-and-get-away-from-my-Kagome!" He spat entirely in one breath, giving the guy a glare that made him finally laugh outright.

Kagome crossed her arms over her chest and glowered.

_When did he have to become so possessive!? _Had she not been in a state of anger, she would've lost her ability to control the floodgates from releasing._ Thoughts are evil. Don't think._

The guy lifted himself up from the bench and evenly stared at Hojo in the eye…well he had to sort of turn his head a little lower to look him _directly_, but you know what I mean.

"Look, it's her life. You shouldn't try to control her," he hissed at the brown-haired boy, who was quaking in his shoes. Having that said, Shunsuke turned to Kagome. "Hey, I'll see you around."

"Yeah…" Kagome whispered to the guy's retreating figure, "I'll see you."

* * *

AUTHOR'S NOTE: I'm on one of my revision rampages again – don't mind me. Just tweaking the style and sieving out some erroneous plot points. If you haven't already, do drop a review.


	2. Hello, Friend

DISCLAIMER: I disclaim Inuyasha as my own. _Ya—ay._

A/N: Apologies now for this choppy chapter. Oh well, the show must go on.

Kuroi to Shiro 

_Chapter 2 – Hello, Friend_

_By Blue a.k.a. asian tofu_

Kagome walked out of class, mind burning from the lack of humanity from her instructors. She was taking two courses, and each one had a 10-page report due the following week Monday.

_College must hate me. _

She sighed inwardly, shifting her bag to her other shoulder. Her stomach growled a bit from the lack of a lunch at 2 PM as a door banged open in front of her, releasing a hoard of students. From within the raging pack, Kagome could pick out a familiar face. _It's the tall guy…_

Her thoughts had sometimes wandered to him when she was idling, but she had never been able to focus a clear image of his face. It was like when she saw him now she was just meeting him for the first time.

Initially, she had meant to call out to him, but then a discouraging fact hit her.

She didn't know his name.

It didn't take him long to notice her, thankfully. In seconds he made his way through the crowds towards her, struggling with the weight of his bag in the process. "I believe we've met," he greeted.

"Hi…" Kagome enunciated carefully, as if the word was foreign to her, "I didn't get your name last time. Mine's Higurashi Kagome."

Shunsuke smirked, "We weren't probably acquainted because of certain _interruptions_," he laughed, winking at her. "But I'm Shunsuke, Kagome."

"I prefer calling the 'interruption' variations of the term 'boyfriend' or Hojo," Kagome grinned.

They stood there awkwardly for a while, absentmindedly staring at each other. Shunsuke broke his eye contact, stuck out his hand, and the two shook on it.

"You hungry?" He inquired, noting how her light grip felt so undeviating on his hand.

Kagome stared at him ironically, clutching her tumultuous stomach, "Did you need to ask?"

**

* * *

**

"WacDonald's?!" Shunsuke exclaimed woefully, desperately trying to escape the evil grip that Kagome had on him. "Don't you know fast food restaurants are bad for your health? They're fattening!" He was regretting immensely that he hadn't thought to change the oil in his car the day before.

Kagome rolled her eyes at him, scowling, "If you had actually _told_ me beforehand that you had no money, I would've stopped at the ATM to withdraw some so we could afford something else! But now after going around the same block for about an hour while being half-mugged by a hobo in the process, I'm damn starving and we are eating at WacDonald's!"

There was a certain flare in her eyes that goaded him to nag again.

He didn't.

**

* * *

**

Shunsuke stared sulkily at his box of Waccy French Fries, picking one up and flapping it around in the air. With his semi-precise vision, he was able to spot the grease that flashed in the light against the salt-speckled, golden potato strips. Mindlessly, he sipped at his ice water while taking precautious nibbles from his Whamburger. At home he hadn't been subjected to fast food much – maybe that was a consequence of being born to overprotective, health-loving parents.

Kagome willfully eliminated her Whamburger into mere crumbs before starting voraciously on her share of fries. She had to get 2 refills of her Coke in-between the rapid disappearance of her order.

She was wiping her mouth in an excessively ladylike manner when her attentions finally directed to Shunsuke, who was gagging from trying to consume a French fry too quickly.

"Shunsuke," she glanced at her watch; another hour had passed, "we should be getting back. I have another class at 7 tomorrow and I haven't managed to do the assignment yet."

The fast-food-phobic mentally sighed in relief. He couldn't take any more of the non-organic fumes pervading from the kitchens.

Their conversation was interrupted by a ringtone suspiciously parallel to the musical Annie's 'Tomorrow.' Shunsuke got up, "Excuse me," and retreated in a less crowded corner of the restaurant to answer it.

Kagome checked to see if he was looking, and stole a mouthful of fries.

"All right," he said when he returned, throwing away the remainder of his meal, "who's driving?"

"It's not like we have anything to drive," Kagome prompted sardonically. Shunsuke flipped out his cell phone once again and called a nearby mechanic shop, where his car was currently housed. He glanced at her a few times from across the table while he exchanged a few words, and promptly hung up.

Shunsuke slid the keys across the table, "Walk another block and you will."

**

* * *

**

"Are you sure about this?" Kagome repeated timidly, delicately handling the steering wheel.

"We all had driving lessons somewhere along the line," he said, scrutinizing the way her hands shook. "You _did_ have some, right?"

"Y-yeah…" _If getting through half of it in Sengoku Jidai counts._

**

* * *

**

"_Brakes!_" Shunsuke shouted feverishly.

"Which one is it?!" Kagome asked hysterically, pressing her feet everywhere to try the different ones. The car screeched to a halt millimeters before colliding with a semi-truck. The car's momentum jerked both its passengers forward, the safety belts grinding marks into their necks.

"Maybe I should drive," Shunsuke proposed assertively. Kagome smiled weakly.

"I'm fine, don't worry. I think I'm getting the hang of this…"

_Oh…god!_ Shunsuke screamed inwardly. He was too buried in his own self-pity to actually realize anything at all until…

"Damn it woman, you're on the wrong lane!" Without further ado, Shunsuke, wretched the steering to the left onto the correct path. His heart was beating so erratically he was afraid his ribcage might've fallen to pieces inside.

Kagome gazed at him surreptitiously. _He sounded so…Inuyasha just then._ It was the first thought associated with the hanyou that didn't bring her to tears.

"That's it, I'm taking the wheel. I don't _care_ if you've got a problem with it either!" Shunsuke declared, turning the car onto the side of the road. Kagome broke away from her trance just in time to assimilate his words properly, exiting the car and entering on the other side – safe.

**

* * *

**

"Where are you going?" Kagome asked shortly, unfamiliar with the route.

Shunsuke shrugged sheepishly, "I'm kind of in a clutch right now, so I'm going to my apartment." He nonchalantly ran a red light, "From there you'll be able to call your boyfriend Hobo – "

"Hojo," Kagome corrected automatically.

"Whatever," he said. "As I was saying, you'll be able to call him or a friend to pick you up." Shunsuke checked his watch, "I've got a," he cleared his throat, "a short-notice date tonight, and well, it's sort of important."

Kagome gave him a mischievous, knowing look, "Meeting the parents?"

Shunsuke blinked at her, grinning, "Hopefully not." Kagome smiled at him in silent congratulations as a twinge of disappointment passed over her.

Shunsuke pulled up into a quite cozy-looking underground parking lot that flashed brand-name cars that could only belong to the children of quite affluent descent. In favor of letting her mouth hang slightly agape to bulging her eyes until they popped out from the sockets, Kagome was speechless.

As she didn't notice him waving his hands recklessly in front of her, Shunsuke could only resort to brute force; that is, to push her crudely out of the car. Kagome immediately snapped back and gave him a smoldering glare.

_THWACK._

"Hey! I was only assisting you exit the vehicle!"

**

* * *

**

Shunsuke, still pouting about the bump on his head, slowly turned the key to his door. He thrust it open, strutting into a pile of dirty laundry, which he quickly and efficiently kicked aside with his foot. Kagome hesitated, standing outside the door.

"What?" Shunsuke asked, flinging his jacket messily onto a couch. He sensed her uneasiness, "For your information, I'm not a rapist or a psychotic serial killer; so it should be safe for you to come in."

Kagome took a few steps inside to the living room. She stood there for a minute, scanning the heaps of magazines and almost every type of masculine clothing available, and blood rushed to her face. From the mess or the superbly revealing display of his personal wardrobe.

Shunsuke frowned, "Kagome?"

The shade of red was getting darker and darker. He reached out to touch her, and she instantly ran out of his grasp, speeding into the hall.

"Kagome!" He sprinted after her, frantically examining the corridors for any sign of her. It didn't take him long to spot her leaning against a wall in the faraway end of the hall that led to the stairs. Shunsuke edged cautiously towards her, fearing that she might flee again. She was a sight to behold.

Panting in between phrases, Kagome managed to get out, "Sorry 'bout that Shunsuke." She took a few more deep breaths through her nose, "But I just couldn't hold my breath any longer! The stench was suffocating!"

"What stench?"

**

* * *

**

Shunsuke pushed his hands deeper into his pockets as the cold started to get to him. The time was 5 PM, and his date was at half-past six. The drive would take at most forty-five minutes. If he'd calculated correctly, he would arrive on time.

He said a good-bye to Kagome and gave a sardonically saccharine wave to Hobo – er, Hojo when Kagome wasn't looking. He got a narrow-eyed stare in return, which fulfilled a small satisfaction in him.

The couple mounted the SUV accordingly and tediously backed out of the visitors' parking lot. Shunsuke put on his most charming smile and waved for a total of ten minutes before they were finally out onto the road. He dashed to his own car and jumped into the front seat.

"Shit!" He cried; fumbling with his keys as he hastily revved the engine up, speeding well over the limit to get out.

**

* * *

**

Part of the reason Shunsuke had broken up with his previous girlfriend was because she was cheating on him – and vice-versa. Both had known that there was no chemistry, but they'd maintained the relationship till graduation for a show to their friends, who had insisted on hooking up the two would end with entertaining results.

"Reservations by a Wakiru-sama?" The waiter inquired politely, blinking without many intervals.

Shunsuke nodded, getting wind that he was still in his casual clothes, as opposed to the dressed up businessmen conversing nearby at a table. "Er, waiter. How many people are at the table?"

The older man gave a last blink and turned to check, "Two, sir." He fathomed Shunsuke desperately run his fingers through his hair, trying to get it to look presentable. "Should I inform them that you wouldn't be joining them, sir?"

"No, it's all right," he said more to himself than to the waiter, "and I think I'll walk myself in."

"As you wish, sir." The waiter retreated back to the front desk to attend to the next set of guests.

Shunsuke was astutely thrilled of his jeans and the coffee stain on his shirt that seem to highlight the floating words 'Hi! I'm a lost hobo'!

His date was seated at a table discreetly covered by a stained glass panel that exulted a maiden in a flowered kimono walking across a bridge with her young son. He wasn't able to make out the other occupant, but it looked like a guy. Great, she'd brought her father – after only a month of dating!

The exchange behind the panel ceased as his footfalls creaked the wooden panels beneath him. His date emerged from the camouflage of the stained glass, grinning modestly.

Shunsuke mentally controlled his explosion of reactions. He smirked at her and gave her a peck on the cheek, whispering into her ear smoothly.

"Having a nice time without me, Sango dearest?"

* * *

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Ah, more suspense. Who is Shunsuke, really? scratches head That'll take time and is probably one of the more concealed secrets of this story. Anyway, since I'm writing this at such a late hour (12 AM), you as the reader should obviously be obligated to review.


	3. Certain Revelations

DISCLAIMER: Corndogs. Hotdogs. Hanyou dogs. What's the difference? I don't own any of them.

A/N: I've been procrastinating horribly these days; updates are dead slow (then again, I _always_ procrastinate). I worked on the Cycle instead of this so you can just come and beat me over the head now. You might be confused on how Sango could actually exist in the future. Er, that'll be cleared up sometime in the near future. For now, just continue wondering.

I haven't really written any romantic scenes before this, so any advice would be appreciated.

_Kuroi to Shiro_

_Chapter Three – Certain Revelations_

_By Blue a.k.a asian tofu_

_

* * *

_

"You look beautiful," Shunsuke said huskily, giving her a small kiss. Sango blushed, taking his hand in both of hers.

"Look, Shunsuke, today is a very important day for both of us."

"It is?" He grinned absently, trying to think of a good topic to speak with the father of his girlfriend.

Sango recognized the uneasiness in his eyes, "Just wing it, and you'll be fine. He's not that hard to talk to." With that said, she gave his hand a quick squeeze and led both of them back behind the screen.

Shunsuke spoke automatically the opening he'd prepared, "Wakiru-sama, I just have to say that your daughter – "

In front of him sat a man who definitely _was not_ old enough to be his girlfriend's father. He had a spark of something in his violet eyes when he spoke, flicking back his black hair, which he keep tied back into a tail. "Daughter? What the hell are you talking about?"

_Clearly she's trying to embarrass me…_ Shunsuke thought as he glared at Sango, who'd suddenly dove into a coughing fit. "Um, Sango here mentioned to me that tonight I would meet someone important, so I implicated – "

" – That it'd be her parents?" The man laughed, "Yeah, I get that a lot."

Shunsuke felt a flush creep across his face, embarrassed from his earlier assumption. "So then, who _are_ you, exactly?" He gave a suspicious look to Sango.

The girl cut in for that one, "Contrary to popular belief, I am _not_ two-timing you, Shunsuke" She walked up behind the man's chair and placed her arms on his shoulders, "This is my lecherous friend Miroku."

The introduced cringed at her description, earning a raise of the eyebrow from Shunsuke.

Miroku cleared his throat, shifting in his seat to meet Shunsuke's eyes, "Sango here was in a coma for a majority of her teenage life." Shunsuke opened his mouth to speak, but Miroku silenced him and continued, "I'm sure she hasn't mentioned this to you. This is because I advised that she tried to put the past behind her, and so she asked me to come and tell you."

"Why would I care if she was in a coma if I like her the same?" Shunsuke replied indignantly, inwardly smiling as Sango's cheeks colored.

Miroku spotted Sango's reaction, alighting a certain amount of chagrin within him, and continued his practiced speech. "I'm the one who helped her out of the coma, and so it's very nice to meet you, Shunsuke." The warmth from Sango's hands had left his shoulders, only to find themselves intertwined with Shunsuke's. The owner of the offending hands was giving his – er, Sango a mischievous grin.

"Huh – oh, yeah. Great to meet you too, Miroku."

* * *

It hadn't been exactly easy to survey Sango with another man, this _Shunsuke_ character.

_How could she not have told me?_ Miroku grumbled, feeling the tear of being the third wheel as the two virtually disconnected him from any type of involvement in their conversation. He wanted to scream in frustration, telling her that she was _his_; that she had agreed to marry him long before this ungodly boy.

But then he would slump back into his chair as he reserved himself to enjoying the former taijiya's black dress; or rather, the skin exposed by it.

_These thoughts will be the end of me…_He groaned, trying not to think of Sango anymore, since he couldn't have her either way.

_/Flashback_

_"A life for a life, houshi," the she-demon spat, hissing out her tongue. Miroku flinched as it snapped across his face, the poison ebbing deeper into his skin. _

_"You can't…" Miroku snarled, sending out a line of spells that caught the demon's barrier, then dissipated. He silently cursed. The coil of scaly skin tightened around his midriff, the crack of ribs ricocheting across the cavernous tunnel. Sango was waiting outside, ready for his signal._

Are you trying to bring upon you own death, houshi? _A snide voice grated in his mind. All he had to do was yell and the taijiya would appear at his side._

_The she-demon retracted her tongue, licking her chops as the poison dribbled down her chin, "I require a human soul. In return for my services you promised a soul – where is it?"_

_"Right here."_

_/End Flashback_

The she-demon's face was enough to send shivers through him. How the world had changed since the time of the Shikon journey.

* * *

Kagome stepped out of Hojo's car, quite perturbed from his strenuous driving skills after spending some time working on her own. The boy got things done so slowly, Haley's comet could've passed Tokyo twice before he got to the gas station.

_Tonight is different,_ she thought, leaning back to hug herself against the night cold. The stars flickered here and there, but the moon had disappeared. _New moon, _Kagome reflected vaguely between her bittersweet nostalgia as she closed her eyes, inhaling the spicy aroma of the shrine.

Kagome felt someone wrap his arms around her waist, and she couldn't help but imagine that someone being strong, that could hold her close and make her believe she was everything in the world and more. He would nuzzle her neck and tell her softly how he would protect her, and she would believe him, because there was nowhere else where she would feel safer.

So she turned around and kissed him, opening her eyes only briefly to see the registered shock on Hojo's face before he began deepening it, letting her mind go blank as she consented. She was releasing her soul into this spell of passion, trying to take his away, maybe to replace it with the one of another's.

They broke apart, unable to create words as the sound of Tokyo buzzed in their ears. Hojo had a slight smile on his face, his hands still clutching Kagome's sleeves like a lifeline. The girl stared at him as she pieced together her mind again, trying to see someone else. Kagome then realized what she had done.

Then she began to cry.

* * *

Sango was leaning on Shunsuke's shoulder as the car ride home was bumbled past its halfway mark. They had spent the night talking like old friends; with the benefit of a kiss in between every few sentences; and it was almost over. Miroku had withdrawn to himself the whole evening, and it had started to irritate her.

She had gone through all the trouble of calling Shunsuke on such short notice to meet him as he'd asked, and he'd barely spoken three sentences to him. At first, Sango felt it was her fault for not telling him sooner, and that it was probably the initial shock that had caused him the awkwardness. But truth be told, _Miroku _was the one shoving her cell in her hand and demanding to meet him.

"Jerk," she remarked under her breath. Shunsuke caught it, hoping she wasn't muttering curses against him.

Miroku did seem resentful that evening, the apathetic look on his face as they conversed and the standoffish way he would stare at them for hours on end. Though, this person was important to Sango, and if he didn't get a good opinion from him, Shunsuke wouldn't have much chance with her for a future.

"That was quite an enjoyable evening," he spoke up, trying to spur some small talk.

Miroku looked at him through the rear-view mirror, "It was Sango's choice." He replied, finding himself staring at the girl perched against Shunsuke.

He smiled into the rear-view mirror when Miroku took a quick glance back, "You must take great care of her, Miroku."

The received no reply, instead Miroku concentrated on the road, the minutes slowly winding down. Shunsuke tried again some time later, "So you were her doctor? Pretty young. Most med students I know get out when they're almost thirty."

Miroku simply nodded, grasping that there was no moon that night. Memories that threatened to penetrate through his impervious expression were barely held back. His voice was starting to betray his mind again.

"No," Miroku said softly, a slight tremble in his words only coherent to himself.

Shunsuke raised his head, "What?"

"Your earlier question, about how well I took care of her," he answered. _I harm her._

"I don't get it," Shunsuke declared, shaking his head. Sango stirred a bit from her place, but remained unnoticed.

Miroku sighed, "She's glad you're with her."

_You idiot, _the ex-houshi scowled himself. _You're giving her away like a rag doll._

_She is happy with him,_ another voice stated firmly. Miroku caved in to the second voice.

"When she says yes, make sure she forgets me." _More than she already has._

The young man was taken aback. Here he thought that this Miroku was attempting to break them apart, but he was already assuming a ring was waiting for Sango. "_Whoa_, wait a minute. You think we're going to get married?"

Miroku shrugged, "Sooner or later – haven't you two been dating for at least year now?" He stopped the car in front of his and Sango's apartment building, handing the keys back to Shunsuke as they exited. Shunsuke led Sango out, unaware of her half-awake state.

A layer of ice seized Miroku's pupils as he braced himself for the other man's answer.

"_Yeah,_" Shunsuke fidgeted, "But it's been on and off, and we're not ready to take the plunge of actual commitment."

Suddenly, Sango snapped awake, "You think there is no commitment in this relationship?"

Shunsuke gaped at her abrupt rouse from slumber, "Of course I do, I just think that we need more time – "

"And 'on and off'? Since when have we been 'on and off'?" She snapped bitterly, earning a frown from Shunsuke.

"You_ told me _that we were on break two months ago. Last month we got back together, remember?" Doubt ate away at his words.

"I was on vacation with Miroku, for god's sake!" Sango retorted, her voice rising in volume.

Shunsuke's eyes flashed, "For a month? Who gets leave for a _month_?! I kept myself away from the crowd for you when for all I know you two could've doing who-knows-what!"

Sango narrowed her eyes, her words dangerously low, "Are you calling me a slut?"

Shunsuke's mind was spinning, "Is there another word?!" He snapped hotly.

_SLAP._

Sango stared at him, her eyes losing their angry flare. Before any type of word could be said, Miroku grabbed him right by the scruff of the neck and said through his teeth, "_Apologize,_" Shunsuke momentarily lost his balance, held up only by Miroku's uncanny strength. Words failed him. "Now."

Miroku sensed a tug at his sleeve, finding Sango standing proudly with her head held high again.

"Let him go, Miroku."

The former houshi found a difference in Shunsuke's eyes as he glared. They were darker, somehow. Where had he seen those eyes?

"_Miroku_," Sango pleaded, her eyes giving away her immediate forgiveness to the offender. Miroku reluctantly released him, stepping back as he straightened his collar before wordlessly screeching out of their midst.

"Bastard," he hissed at the retreating headlights.

_SLAP._

"And may I ask what that was for!?" Miroku sulked behind her as they retreated into the building.

Sango replied, "I can fight my own battles, houshi." She stepped into the elevator.

"H-Houshi?" Miroku caught up to her, breathless. They shared a small silence as they rose up.

Sango smiled slightly as the elevator dinged to their level. As she walked out, she said over her shoulder, "You just seem to have to be some sort of savior all the time. I thought it would be an appropriate enough title."

Miroku smiled back and followed her, crestfallen.

* * *

AUTHOR'S NOTE: I hadn't intended to insert that scene with Kagome and Hojo, but my writing muse has returned full swing. I plan on using it while its here so updates are hopefully on the way. That's my first ever kiss scene people, so watch it feebly shine! This chapter covered a bit about the Sango/Miroku situation, so yay! There's quite a few things I still have in the dark that I hope I'll make clear enough in future chapters. Please review, since I do appreciate them all.


	4. The Forgotten

DISCLAIMER: If I owned the series and had millions of dollars I would just publish this with the series. _If_.

Kuroi to Shiro 

_Chapter Four – The Forgotten_

By Blue AKA asian tofu 

_

* * *

_

Kagome hugged her knees closer as the streetlights crept into her room. It wasn't especially loud, but just enough for her to stay awake.

_He's gone because of you…_ A spiteful voice crackled._ You._

It was hard to swallow the lump at her throat, her digital clock's green lettering blurry from watching them so closely. She had thrown away her old clock and gotten this one, keeping the memories of him remote. But, she let herself muse that night, hoping that it wouldn't end in tears as it had before.

_Because of me… _

_

* * *

_

She stalked closer to the cave, tightening the bowstring's strain on her notched arrow. The crickets' chirps had ceased, leaving her in a unsettling quiet.

The first steps into the natural grotto echoed, and Kagome spun around, ready. She stayed in the shadows behind a considerably large stalagmite, attempting to block out the sound her blood made as it pounded in her ears. She had the procedure memorized exactly.

_Friend comes; shoot them in the legs; stranger comes; shoot for the heart. Friend comes; shoot them in the legs; stranger comes; shoot for the heart…_

It was getting harder to breathe, half from the anesthetizing chill and the other from terrified anticipation. Frankly, it was difficult to tell how long she stood there, waiting. Kagome's soul was kept away from the cave for a specific reason, and she wasn't going to let that stop her.

Because he was in there.

The crisp shine of the stars jauntily circled around before her, just as her figure left the mouth of the cavern.

It was less than what she had expected – there wasn't even a barrier to proscribe humans or demons. Had she not been alone, another person would have seen the pale pink aura that she had clumsily prepared dissipating as she edged nearer.

The sight of him took her breath away only momentarily. He was basked in a dark light, only half of him visible because of a solitary beam from the moon. She caught herself before moving forward, taking wry strides. He was forced against a stalagmite by enchantments, the papers set expertly across his most vulnerable points. His demon markings were even now flared starkly on his face, as vivid as their last battle. Those eyes; as if colored by the blood in which his claws reeked of; they were gazing so contemptuously at her.

_This human incarcerated me…she will die. _

He tested the spells the bound him and smirked mentally; the full moon had taken its course and would soon completely weaken them until he could freely move.

Kagome didn't miss the hungry gleam in his eyes stretch indolently, almost dulcetly at her.

"It won't be any use, you know," Kagome informed him, the words choked out of her throat. Inuyasha growled, his resonance spreading across the cave. She didn't flinch. This is what he had become; everything he'd wanted.

_The only thing._

The full demon off-handedly ran his tongue against his fangs, his vengeance drawing nearer. "You intend for me to die."

Kagome jerked her eyes at his, their cobalt essence ripping away his red ones. Her scent had peaked, reinstating the alertness of her arrival.

"Yes."

The demon grinned smugly at her, as if he had just beaten her in her own game. In a way, he had, from the manner her aura had dissolved with her entry. Inuyasha knew quite well that a miko's power only activated fully during combat and healing, "The moon will free me." He said, blurting out his plan haphazardly.

Kagome was taken aback, almost unprepared for a confession. She hadn't expected him to tell her openly, "I know."

"What is it that you wish then, miko?" Inuyasha cocked his head, sending an involuntary shiver through Kagome. What remained of the former hanyou stared listlessly as she took a few steps back. The risk of emotions taking over threatened to interfere with her purpose; it scared her.

Even as he stood there, the core of his malevolence showing dauntingly, she couldn't help but continue to feel something. A strange sense of security in the hands of a barely contained, rampaging demon who she was sure would take her life without a thought.

It was horrible.

Inuyasha dared a glance at the moon, finding her to be less than interesting. A few seconds later the papers in which concentrated his movements mitigated in strength, and he found his limbs unbound once again.

_The girl does not know yet,_ he reminded himself, careful not show his glee. She seemed lost, a dulled look to her eyes. The demon sniffed discreetly, recognizing a turmoil that emanated from her. Though he had lost his human half, he hadn't lost his memory.

It was then that he decided that he wouldn't kill her right off, but use a simple torture to satisfy his sadistic needs before the bloodlust.

In a fraction of a second, the demon leapt from the stalagmite, clutching the miko from at the throat, only giving her slight breathing space. He pushed her up against the cave wall, taking his claws off her throat to hold down her wrists.

Kagome was beyond controlling him, the fear evident in her cobalt orbs. _Is he going to kill me now, like all the other innocents?_

_You're not innocent, Kagome_, a malicious conscience whispered inside her. _You're the reason he's like this…bitch._

If the fact that there were voices in her head didn't bother her, then the precision in which they spoke did. It was her fault. Inuyasha was a demon because he had been trying to protect her.

Obviously, when the two locked eyes, something made the limestone wall behind her much colder than it initially had been. She could feel his heart beating slowly, inaudibly, against her own. The former hanyou growled, the rumble in his chest vibrating, sending sparks through her body. The miko breathed harder, noticing that their proximity didn't affect him at all.

"Would you kill me now?" The demon inquired, tightening his grip on her hands.

Despite her unresponsive façade, inside Kagome was caught in a heated debate. A part of her held onto her mission, while another impulsively pulled her towards him, her insides melting as her thoughts converted into legitimate babbling.

"Don't…please," she barely breathed, unaware that the words had left her. Inuyasha took no second guesses on what she meant.

Kagome instantly lost it the second his lips touched hers, the cries within her dying with her sense. Quickly the kiss became passionate, but she couldn't let it go on.

She shouldn't have.

The clawed hands around her wrists loosened, and she was allowed to freely use her hands again. She entangled one in his hair, smiling upon his lips as she endeared how soft every silver lock was, just as she'd imagined. Kagome ran her tongue over his fangs, pricking it in the process.

_Stop…stop this!_

It was small, feeble at say the least. But she heard it; heard her mind screaming back at her body to cease, to understand that it was all a lie.

And so she took out the arrow from inside her sleeve.

_Please understand, Inuyasha._

As she prepared herself, they broke for air. Inuyasha could almost feel the pierce of the arrow, but said nothing.

Kagome looked him in the eyes, the red expressionless.

A purified arrow plunged itself deep into demon flesh.

_

* * *

_

The digital clock replaced the p.m. icon as it struck twelve. A girl found herself staring blankly at it, acknowledging that it had gone blurry a while before. To close her eyes was like reentering the past.

_The past is meant to be forgotten. _

_

* * *

_

Miroku tossed to one side of the bed, tousling the sheets as he had a few minutes previously. The night had waned on, and its events still haunted him.

_She had called me houshi._

It was entirely coincidental, he knew, but that tiny aspect didn't abate the lingering sense of hope.

_Why do I even wait?_ The man thought, his past in the feudal era halted. Everything he had had there was gone.

It was time to make a start in the future. He sat up straight, listening absently to the squeak of the mattress before throwing the covers off him, sliding into his slippers.

The former houshi dragged himself mutely towards the kitchen, careful not to disturb the young woman snoring peacefully in the other room.

Searching through the cabinets, he found a fairly clean glass. _Perhaps a glass of milk will put me off…_ He thought, taking the carton out and pouring the glass scarcely beneath the brim. _Insomnia is quite unpleasant._

Prudently, Miroku continued back through the hallways, taking a momentary peek into Sango's room. The girl was half-covered by her blanket, the window open to its fullest. He sighed, milk still in hand, and shut it for her._ Honestly, you would think that she would uphold some sense of physical health preservation… _

The thoughts of Sango as a taijiya caused a trickle of longing course through him; how he missed it, what he had meant to forget.

He pulled up a chair from her desk, putting his milk on the table. It was dark, as he hadn't bothered to turn on any lights, but he preferred it like this. Sango was hardly visible, but just to know that she was there was enough.

Miroku reached out and lightly stroked her face, the silkiness sending warmth up his fingertips. Without her memories she was pure and innocent, nothing like he was.

He remembered.

_/Flashback_

_The she-demon retracted her tongue, licking her chops as the poison dribbled down her chin, "I require a human soul. In return for my services you promised a soul – where is it?"_

_"Right here."_

_Miroku whirled around, baffled. _

_"Sango!" His worry for her turned coldly, "I told you to wait outside until my signal!"_

_The taijiya shrugged him off, instead focusing her attentions of the serpent she-demon, "So will you take me?"_

_"She is not the offering! Sango, shut up!" Miroku shouted, the ire burning in his regularly calm eyes. _

_The she-demon scrutinized the taijiya critically, "You shall come with me. Rid yourself of weapons."_

_"Fine," Sango replied, automatically unloading her surplus of self-defense mechanisms. _

_Miroku spluttered, "Enough!" He grabbed Sango's retreating hand, wrenching her back with a force he never knew he had. "You're not leaving!"_

_With a crack, the she-demon's massive tail collided with the houshi's legs, sending him crumpling to the ground. Sango felt her hand dawdle in his, brushing her fingertips on his clumsier, large ones before heading towards the she-demon, sliding through the barrier._

_"Miroku…this is for you," she choked, tears threatening to penetrate her steel expression. Miroku scowled._

_"Damn it! I want you to stay!" With an anguished cry, he rose from his place on the floor, crawling in his hands to the barrier._

_As he neared the demon barrier in which Sango has passed easily through seconds earlier, it snapped at him, "Damn!"_

_He couldn't see her anymore._

_/End Flashback_

They had found her weeks later in the forest, bruised and suffering from a heavy concussion. With the feudal era's healing, she didn't appear to respond. Kagome decided it was best to take Sango to her time.

Miroku had personally asked Kagome to take him to the future as well. It was a simple question, of course, but the miko had spoken and argued with him for almost a day before giving the only answer he would accept.

He began to think of how Sango had improved from that time, nearly three years ago. He had accustomed himself to the future, finding that it was the only time that Sango could know about now.

It just wasn't the same without her.

* * *

The first rays of sunlight slapped Sango straight in the face, stirring her grudgingly from her sleep. She tried to pull the covers over her head, but found it too difficult.

Something heavy was on her blanket.

Immediately her eyes fluttered open, attentive.

Miroku's head was laid down almost directly below hers, enough so that his stray strands of hair tickled her nose.

"_Miroku?!_"

"Ah!" Miroku jumped, inadvertently causing himself to lose balance and the chair to tip over. The man groaned, raising himself from the ground while massaging his back. "Sango? What're you doing in my room?" He questioned apathetically, his eyes still half-lidded.

"What do mean _your room_?!" She practically shrieked, covering herself up the best she could with her blanket. Why had she so stupidly, _stupidly_ worn her red lace nightgown?

Memories of the previous night found their way through the man's head, and he visibly blushed. "I – uh, couldn't fall asleep – "

"So you decided to molest me in _my_ sleep?!" Sango was very much losing her calm – suddenly very cognizant that Miroku was only clad in boxers.

He noticed her staring downwards from his face, and instantly became very self-conscious.

"Damn!" he yelled before running out.

Sango glared at his retreating figure, supposedly red from anger. She hollered, "I'm locking my door from now on!"

The milk on the desk remained untouched.

* * *

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Well, here I am, staying up till 1:33 AM to finish this chapter because I happen to get about six reviews since my last update. Even if I didn't get reviews, I would update, but they sure do make me write faster! Anyway, I thought that this story sorely missed the humor from the first two chapters, so I added a little of fun for Sango/Miroku. The Inuyasha/Kagome part was slightly, if not really, hard to write. I left it choppy and it's cut off at a critical moment, but I don't feel like going back. Well, hope you enjoyed it and drop a review while you're still here!


	5. The Morning After

DISCLAIMER: I'm too stressed out to own Inuyasha right now! Shoo!

A/N: I'm pleasantly surprised to see the feedback I'm getting for this story, both on and The Cycle is in a big threat to go on hiatus because of this story and all you wonderful reviewers. Thank you all so much.

Btw, sorry if it confuses you, but my writing penname is asian tofu. I don't feel like getting another account here at Mediaminer, so the username is BlueOtaku. Just a note in case you suspect me of plagiarism…;

Ah, on occasion I also write…

_--- Review Replies ---_

**Xaenthe nsi:** I'm glad my first chapter made you laugh (was it from the typos? ), and even happier that you commented twice! To tell you the truth, I generally started working with this story last year, but toyed with the idea and deleted it after I saw the third movie (the plots were too much alike!) before reposting this version. I daresay it's much more satisfying to write – thanks for reading!

**Sarah hates Kikyo: **You'll be happy to know that Kikyou isn't going to be playing a role in this story. Appreciate you dropping a review!

**Kayle: **Well, you can't be too sure, because hopes can be crushed painfully. Thank you for commenting!

**RabidFangirl101: **Keep guessing! Even I get confused over the plot sometimes, so don't feel bad if you're wrong. Happy you left a comment!

**Dee-chan: **I'm flattered. blushes I'm delighted that you gave me some constructive criticism as well; no one has pointed out my grammar thus far. But considering how I always go back in the story and add/change, and because I'm a Grammar Nazi (you would be too if you had my English teacher), they're most likely typos. Chapter four was surprisingly easy to compose, mainly because the flashback part with Kagome/Inuyasha had been mulling in my mind for the past two years…¬¬, but the way to write it without it sounding horribly redundant was tiring. Angst and comedy are my favorite genres, second only to any romance, which is oddly hard for me to put in writing. The fact that I'm thirteen doesn't help much in the descriptive department, so I'm _extremely_ glad you find my story up to par. I'm rambling again – enjoy the chapter!

**swasdiva: **I'm very pleased to know that everyone found the Inu/Kag part depressing…I think I ended it too choppily. But anyway, this fic _is_ quite confusing, which is quite my writing style, but it will unravel bit by bit with time. As always, comments are wonderful to receive!

_Kuroi to Shiro_

_Chapter Five – The Morning After_

_By Blue AKA asian tofu_

* * *

Shunsuke scowled as he looked into the mirror, "Nice going, smart ass. You've managed to have a fight with your girlfriend and screw up every good impression of yourself to the most influencing figure in her life."

Hands gripping the sides of the sink, he mumbled a few more disparages at his reflection before grabbing his toothbrush and squeezing an ample amount of toothpaste on it.

As he brushed, he squinted at himself in the mirror.

"Damn…" his eyes were acting up again. They were crimson by the time he'd come home the night before, and sleep hadn't helped much, as there were still hints of red specks. _Stop thinking about her._

It'd been a while since his last 'conversion,' as he liked to dub it. Shunsuke had hoped it wouldn't happen again.

He was different during those times – a type of alteration that he could live without.

_I'll have to make up with Sango,_ he sighed mentally, putting up his toothbrush.

* * *

Sango was stabbing at her pancakes as little too forcefully than Miroku would've liked.

_With any luck she isn't imagining those as my face…_

He tentatively reached for the milk carton, only to have Sango _coincidentally_ lean over the table, conveniently blocking his route.

"That's cheating!" Miroku exclaimed sulkily.

Sango smiled sweetly, "All's fair in love and war!"

Taking this as his cue, Miroku batted his eyelashes, "You love me?" Instantly, Sango scowled, clouting him down at the back of his head. He laughed, finding himself up close and personal with his dry cereal.

She grinned at the pieces of cereal stuck to his face when he rose, somewhat amused.

_It's almost like nothing's changed, _he thought absently, picking the offending objects off.

Sango blushed when he saw her looking at him out of the corner of her eyes. The laughter had died down, instead replaced with a sort of awkwardness. _Since when has it been awkward with Miroku? _Sango mused, feeling his eyes at her side.

Miroku gazed briefly at her, noting the healthy flush in her cheeks and the sparkle embedded within her chocolate eyes. Then there were her lips, appearing so red and full, and were most likely soft and warm and –

"Ah!" he cried ramming the perverted thoughts out. Sango stared at him oddly, and Miroku cleared his throat sheepishly. Why did lechery just so happen to run in _his_ family? "I need the milk."

This time Sango handed it too him, not changing the expression she was giving him.

For a moment, their hands touched on the exchange. Miroku couldn't ignore the tingling sensation of nerves that her skin gave him. It had been such a long time since he'd felt this way – why was it coming back now?

_You're forgetting the past, houshi_, his own voice scolded him.

"Hey."

Miroku looked up from Sango's face, finding himself a few inches closer than his original position.

Shunsuke was standing at the entrance.

Sango nearly jumped out of her chair, "How did you get in?" Shunsuke rolled his eyes, holding up a key.

"You gave me one, remember?"

Miroku furrowed his eyebrows, giving Sango a look, "How come you gave him a key?" She imparted him a deadpanned expression, so he revised his question.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

She sighed exasperatedly, and said, "I did tell you. You were too busy flirting with a brunette to notice."

Shunsuke leaned against the wall for a duration of their exchange before cutting in, "Can I speak to you, Sango?"

"Go ahead," said Miroku, propping himself against his chair. Sango, who was still a bit sore from their last fight, glared.

"In private?"

Miroku was the one to glare this time, and he pithily took Sango's hand and squeezed it, getting up with her.

"Just remember I can be a violent bastard when you want me to," he whispered in her ear. Sango rolled her eyes at him, but smiled none-the-less.

"Fine," she said succinctly to Shunsuke, indicating him to follow her to her bedroom. As soon as the door shut, Miroku strained his ears, but couldn't hear anything. Sighing, he poured his milk.

* * *

Shunsuke shut the door behind him, facing Sango.

"If you're here to apologize, then you might as well leave," she hissed as roughly as she could. Shunsuke stared at her dubiously, the tone of her voice signifying that she had already forgiven him.

"I didn't mean what I said last night," he started, examining her as she sat on her bed. "We both said things we didn't mean – "

"I didn't say anything. I was asking you about what your opinion of us was," Sango snapped.

Shunsuke frowned, hoping that his apology wouldn't turn into another fight, "I was confused. Hell, I _am_ confused." He stared at her pleadingly, "What was I supposed to think when I saw you with Miroku? He looks the same age as us – "

"Actually, he is," Sango cut in softly.

"It made me afraid," he said, sitting down on the spot next to her, "It woke me up on how easily I could lose you."

Sango felt Shunsuke take her hands, "I don't want that to happen."

Briefly, though she didn't understand why, she had hoped that they would have another fight. _Am I afraid of commitment?_ She wondered as his violet eyes probed at her foggy brown eyes.

She wasn't saying anything – that was bad, "I'm sorry," he murmured, tickling her skin with his breath.

Suddenly, the girl leaned forward and brushed her lips against his, "Apology accepted."

* * *

_Ding dong._

"Souta!" Mrs. Higurashi commanded, leaving the boy to reluctantly drop his video-game controller.

Scowling, he opened the door.

"Hey sport! Is Kagome around?" Hojo asked brightly, flashing him one of his dental-commercial grins. Souta inwardly groaned, detesting the nickname that Hojo called him. Honestly, the guy acted like he was his father or something.

That was just too wrong.

"_Kagome!_" Souta yelled, making sure to shatter a few glasses in the process. Hojo kept grinning, not perceptible of the damage being done to his eardrums.

There was an audible thump from upstairs, followed by a grouchy "What?!" from Kagome.

"Hojo!" Souta replied. Immediately scuffling ensued, and Kagome came down the stairs with a rumpled tank top and pajama bottoms on as she hastily tamed her hair.

"No, I will _not_ help you with your chores this time – "

Kagome froze.

"You weren't conning me into doing your work?"

Souta shrugged sheepishly.

* * *

Miroku flipped another channel, finding that if they were going to invest in a TV, they should have at least gotten some better channels that programmed more interesting things.

_It could be just the fact that news and children's programming is on the top priority of all local channels…_

It had been thirty-one minutes and twenty-seven seconds since he'd last seen Sango enter her room with Shunsuke. Thanks to his perverted imagination, the endless number of scenarios that popped into his mind periodically was just about to send him flying out the window. True, it _had_ been a while since they'd gone off, but it no reason for him to worry. Sango could take care of herself.

As if on cue, the two emerged from the room, appearing untainted. Each of them had a glowing rush in their eyes, and Miroku could not miss the flush in Sango's cheeks.

How he loathed it.

"So, did you two work it out?"

* * *

"Hojo," Kagome said, leaning back into the bench. They'd finally taken the deferred walk through the sakura fields, the soft shade of the trees giving her a tingling warmth. The young man had his arm wrapped possessively around her waist, a tactic he had never used before. "Thank you."

He stared at her, almost through her, and smiled, "You're welcome." Kagome looked into his eyes, wondering. _Do you even know what I'm thanking you for?_

"For being there for me. I appreciate it." _For letting me forget._

Hojo moved his hand and cupped it around her cheek, an inane grin striking across his face. Hesitantly, he bent forward, and took her breath away.

Memories of the previous night guiltily seeped through Kagome's locked away alcove, and she didn't respond. Confused, Hojo pulled back.

"I love you, Kagome," he declared, barely over a whisper. Suddenly the warm hand on her cheek went cold.

"Come again?"

_I did not hear you say that._

He misinterpreted her words, and brought his head down to kiss her again. "Mm…_Hojo_…!" Kagome said against his lips, the boy gripping onto her with a force incomparable to anything he'd used on her before. With every memory of Inuyasha clearly making its way to the frontline of her mind, she shoved him back vigorously.

"I don't get it!" he roared, heatedly picking himself off the bench. "What is your problem?!"

"Just because you say you love me doesn't give you the right to kiss me like that!" Kagome spat, disgustedly wiping her mouth with her sleeve. Hojo took a sharp intake of breath, his eyes bright with a newfound contempt.

"Because when I say I love you it doesn't matter! Isn't that right?"

For once, Kagome remained silent. He continued.

"One night you kiss me, and the next you push me away. Is that how you want our relationship to be? At first I thought it was _me_ who was the problem, the one who was doing everything wrong; so I changed!" He glared at her, his lowered voice hoarse, "I changed for you."

"Please, listen – " she tried to explain. _You don't understand._

"I am not going to listen to your bullshit anymore! You aren't ready for me, Kagome." She gasped at his use of the swear word; Hojo never swore.

"All that's keeping you back is the memory of a shameful half-breed," he hissed disdainfully. "A worthless one that never really loved you back."

_SLAP._

"Shut," Kagome cried, "_up._"

"Are you afraid now, Kagome?" Hojo snarled, ignoring the throbbing pain in his cheek. "Are you scared of the words that might be true?"

She stared at him.

"No," she sniffled, retaking her seat on the ground. "_No._"

He fought off the longing to hold her in his arms, to let the flow of tears that were to come recede. He had to get her back.

"I'm just not ready to listen."

* * *

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Wow, this chapter is 300 words shorter than intended. I was procrastinating with school, if that's any type of valid excuse, and a number of plot bunnies. Recently, I wrote an original one-shot for a contest at my school, and so I've been working pretty hard on that. There isn't much to say now, except that I'm sorry I didn't update as quickly as my last chapter, and I'm apologetic beforehand because chapter six won't be coming out until I get a number of events taken care of. Er…a review wouldn't hurt for my morale, so it wouldn't be a crime to leave one here!


	6. Stepping Back

DISCLAIMER: If I owned Inuyasha, would I have to write a _fanfiction_?

A/N: I'm quite sorry for this chapter. I'll probably be taking it down and reposting it after a while, mostly because of its pointlessness and/or my perfectionist side isn't quite happy with it. Oh well, here it is anyway.

Btw, if you haven't noticed yet, this fic is slightly leaned towards Miroku/Sango interaction. I just kind of like their pairing, that's all…

_Kuroi to Shiro_

_Chapter Six – Stepping Back_

_By Blue a.k.a. asian tofu_

* * *

Kagome dropped her keys back into her pocket; safely back at the shrine, the nirvana of normalcy. Where she had laughed and cried, played and loved.

How distant it seemed to her, the shallow grief of childhood: her old memories. Pacing tediously, she found her way towards the wellhouse. The doors creaked, reminding her faintly of dying cats, and she cautiously walked inside.

The wood sang as she descended on the moss-ridden stairs, the clammy draftiness bringing a drop in her stomach.

At the bottom of the steps, in the middle of the dirt ground, the well stood. She placed her hand against the cold surface of the wood, letting the moisture sink into her hand. Kagome dropped her knee on the rim, looking down into its depths.

_Is anyone there?_

With one proficient sweep she plunged herself down, almost grateful for the familiar jolt of meeting the earth. Kagome propped herself beside the wall, hugging her knees close for warmth.

When had it become so cold?

She sat there for hours – minutes – listening for the past.

Waiting for it to come back.

* * *

He had done it. The break-up. Hojo pumped himself for some sort of masculine pride, but it wasn't coming. The fingers tightened around the steering wheel as he realized, unpleasantly, that he felt nothing at all.

That is, nothing but regret.

He'd brought up the past. The past she had been trying to bury so they could start over, so they could be together.

What had he done?

The young man closed his eyes momentarily as the wound on his face prickled. It flamed with contempt, _her_ contempt.

_But what about my own hate?_

Hojo had become conscious in the years they were together of the occasional remote look in Kagome's eyes that spun him out of her life, a sea that thrashed his existence into oblivion. Except now he wasn't going to let her treat him like a blind man, leading him into the intersection before letting go. Forgotten.

Inuyasha was gone. He'd been gone for years.

_I'm still here._

With a tug, he screeched the car to a halt, much to the chagrin of the drivers behind him. Most flicked him off as they passed around him.

It was beyond his notice. He sighed heavily, breathing gradually becoming an ongoing torture. Once again, a thought fluttered faintly through his mind, but this time it seemed to disappear as quickly as it had come.

_I'm waiting for you._

* * *

Bells tingled as a young man entered her shop. Monique was placing another bed of diamond necklaces in her display, making sure to lock it before gazing up to dazzle him with her rows of perfectly aligned, white teeth. He obviously didn't see her, as he continued to peruse through the rows of jewelry. Faintly perturbed, she strode up to the section he was examining. "Hello sir, may I help you?"

He acknowledged her, "Yeah. It's my girlfriend's birthday, I was planning to surprise her with something."

Monique grinned warmly at him, "That's sweet. What kind of gift are you considering?"

He smiled, "It's not just a gift."

The shop owner received an all-knowing twinkle in her eye, "I see."

* * *

Miroku was watching Sango brush her hair, getting ready for her date. How many times had he seen her smiling like that?

_Only when he is there…_

It was quite obvious, how happy she was. Eventually, she would leave him to be with Shunsuke, and he would wither until nothing was left of him.

If.

"Miroku?" He snapped out of his reverie, mildly cursing himself for staring at her ass for such a long time. Sango frowned at where his eyes had been, but didn't say anything. She didn't want to ruin her mood with all that blood…

"Yeah?" he yawned, stretching on her bed, wondering vaguely how it smelt of roses. _Shampoo that accentuates personality – nice touch. _She set down her brush, checking herself in the mirror on the wall one more time, "You look fine." He said off-handedly, answering to her unexpressed query.

"Are you sure?" Miroku groaned – this was the fourth time she'd asked him.

"Yes."

Satisfied, Sango began going through her closet again. Miroku raised himself from the bed, gazing at her, speechless. "What?" She glanced him and snorted, "You didn't expect me to meet him in _this_, did you?" Contemplating for a moment, she finally took out a casual red dress. "What do you think?" She asked, holding the dress in front of her.

"But you're damn sexy already!" He spluttered, gulping yet again at the black satin dress that was emphasizing her curves so well.

Ignoring him, she rushed to the bathroom, yelling an "It's not perfect!" to him before the door shut. Once safely locked, she rubbed her cheeks profusely. _Blushing at a Miroku comment…I seriously am losing it!_

She glared at herself in the mirror, a wisp of hair escaped to dangle on the middle of her forehead. The stain of pink across her cheeks was diminishing, if not at a painfully slow rate. Sango backed away from it, getting a good look at her attire. The neck dropped down low, but modest enough. True, the way the clothing clung to her curves made her a bit alluring, although not _seductive_.

"He thinks I look sexy?" she wondered aloud. It was almost unnerving that he would say it to her. Usually Miroku reserved his perverted antics to old women on the street, if not on accident.

"Sango?" Miroku called through the door, "I've got to use the bathroom!"

"Hold it a little longer!" she snapped back, smiling at her suddenly tasteful reflection. _Sexy._

There were a few short bangs on the door, and an agonized Miroku said, "_Let me in._" Sango sighed, walking over and turning the handle. The man fell right at her feet, clutching his lower abdomen as he crawled to his porcelain savior. She swiftly closed the door and ran to her room, hanging back on the red dress.

"I look fine," she reaffirmed wistfully.

* * *

Hojo found himself thinking about her again. The phone was there, ready for him to pick up and apologize. Make everything better again.

Somehow a brief memory slid through him, one that had dissipated in his mind – the day in which they had decided to become a couple.

_/Flashback_

_"I'm sorry, Hojo."_

_He glanced at her then, impersonally, "What?"_

_"Forgive me, please," Kagome asked. Hojo shook his head._

_"I don't understand- what's wrong?"_

_Suddenly she looked up into his eyes, transfixing him in her stormy-blue eyes, "For not being able to love you back."_

_It made sense then, the way everything worked. He smiled gently and brushed his lips against hers, "Time, Kagome. Let's just give love time first." In all honesty, he didn't care if she did._

_/End Flashback_

* * *

"Why do I have to carry your horse as well?" Inuyasha grumbled, jumping higher towards the clouds. Kagome gave him a peeved glare and cuffed him at the back of the head. "Damn it, that's annoying!"

"It's called a bicycle. _And_, you were the one who just _had_ to take it apart!" She snapped. "Live through the consequences of your actions!"

Inuyasha snorted under his breath, "Like hell I will."

Kagome huffed irately, "Inu_yasha_!"

"How was I supposed to know there wasn't in ramen in there anyway?" he sulked defensively, "Besides, I was hungry."

Kagome narrowed her eyes at him and perceived what she hoped was laser vision. "Inuyasha! You knew perfectly well that you could've waited until I came back, and I would've cooked you some! You had no right – "

"How was I supposed to know that you hadn't run off to your mortal lover Hojo?!" Inuyasha automatically replied.

Kagome hissed warningly, "Inuyasha!! Hojo is not my lover!" He had hit a raw nerve.

"A-_ha_! So you admit it!" he smirked triumphantly.

"What?"

"You have a lover!"

"Idiot! You know perfectly well what I meant! Stop manipulating my words!" Kagome seethed, and as punishment boxed the back of his head again.

Inuyasha stopped moving, speedily discarding her off on the ledge. "No, I don't think I know!" He argued, turning around to face her full on.

"Oh, forget it! I don't even want to bother…" Kagome growled, crossing her arms and giving him the most incensed glower she could congregate.

"Are you saying you're too good to argue with me?!" Inuyasha growled back, squaring his jaw with that signature glint of stubbornness traced along his eyes.

"There you go again manipulating! I never said that!" she sighed jadedly.

"But you _implied _it!"

"I have never done anything like that Inuyasha, and you know damn well!" Kagome had never been so angry with him in her life; didn't he know her better?

"Are you sure? You seemed pretty ready to be able to be ashamed of me back there!!"

Kagome was at a loss for words.

"Inuyasha…!"

Inuyasha glared at her, "Every time that Hojo comes, you ignore me!"

"But it has nothing to do with your…your blood!" Kagome sputtered, aghast.

He snarled, "Is there anything else?!"

"It's _you, _okay?! You!" Kagome contended, "You and your stupid, good for nothing mouth, the way you act, _everything!_"

"So you hate me?" Inuyasha faltered.

"No!" Kagome finally was noticing the wetness in her cheeks, the obscuring of her vision. "I've been trying not to love you!"

She gasped, holding her hand to her mouth as if trying to take the words back before they could reach his ears.

Inuyasha's face had a fleeting hint of panic on it, immediately replaced with a desolate realization.

"I-I didn't mean that." Kagome spoke up, fisting her hands in her skirt. _He must hate me now._ She hid allowed her bangs to hide away her eyes so he couldn't see the emotion trapped within in them, and so she didn't have to see his.

"Kagome," Inuyasha felt his stomach knot. _She loves me. Why god, does she have to love me?_

Inuyasha strode fervently across the barren rock, every step feeling more painstaking than the last.

"Sorry, I'm so sorry," she said as he brought her head beneath his own. It was scented – her sweet scent.

"Shut up," he whispered, trying to embed her smell into his memory.

With his arms around her, he marveled him how perfectly they seemed to fit together. Feeling the same rush of emotions that swept through him every time he looked at her ten-fold. He wished that he could tell her…exactly how he felt.

Kagome took her hands up onto his chest and pushed him away just so she was staring at the red of his worn haori, "We should go back to the others."

* * *

There it was. The buzzing again. Did silence have a sound?

Kagome brought her blanket closer to her chin, her dream sparking his memory fresher than ever.

Her resolve to forget him had disintegrated over the years. At first, she had shamefully been using Hojo to do it, but as time passed it became more evident that she was only falling in love again with her memories – his ghost.

_I'm sorry, Hojo._

* * *

AUTHOR'S NOTE: If you For Infinity readers noticed, I tweaked a scene from that story and added it to the chapter. Some of my earlier writing was actually good, and I felt it fit into the plot nicely enough. I've got some writer's block going on for the next few chapters, but I'm all inspirationally pumped for later chapters! Hope to see you all soon!

**Review Replies**

**dragon girl: **My style of writing does tend to be confusing because I only give bits of information at a time – you'll eventually get it!

**crazyFORvampires:** Wow, thanks! I hope I can update quickly too! XD

**mystlady:** O.o, Asia-chan…I'll have to add that to my list of nicknames. I don't mind you calling me that, but I think my favorite nickname still has _got_ be to be Blue.Oh dear, I made you cry? pats back _Terribly _sorry. I've been a romantic ever since my first anime, Sailor Moon. I was four at the time and was watching to find out whether or not the lead couple would get together… XD Go mushiness! Ah, and the way Miroku doesn't care…I find it sweet at times how he's willing to sacrifice his own happiness for Sango's. squeals --- Ok, I really did just squeal. looks around frantically Phew, no one heard. :P The Hojo/Kagome scene I added right before I uploaded the chapter, but I never thought I'd get Kagome to slap him. A brief moment of inspiration, I guess. I admit it was somewhat entertaining to write…hehehe…happy reading!

**alexandra cai: **Thank you! Um, enjoy the chapter!


End file.
